The present invention relates to new basic ethers having valuable pharmacological properties.
Certain related compounds are known from the Journal fur praktische Chemie, Volume 311, pages 183 to 186 (1969), in particular 7-(1-phenyl-3-dimethylaminopropoxy)-flavone and 3-methyl-7-(1-phenyl-3-dimethylaminopropoxy)-flavone. However, it is stated in this reference that the disclosed substances exhibit "no pharmacodynamically usable properties". In light of this statement, the valuable pharmacological properties of the present new compounds are particularly surprising.